Never Again
by Silvyraven
Summary: This is a V/B story. Its very different from most V/B stories. it is not a get together story. This story is less about the characters and more about the situation. Please read it. Abuse is a hard thing to write about


Never Again   
  
  


Never Again 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Silvyraven A.K.A.Pyretta Blaze and Silvanna Ravenwing   
The Queen Of Angst   
The Super Seme OR Mizz Suppa Seme   
Holder of the Mating Dance Tape   
E-mail: silvannaravenwing@yahoo.com   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DBZ characters or universes. I also don't own song Never Again. I am also beyond poor so suing me is pointless.   
  
COPY WRITE: All original characters, worlds, and universes are under copy write by ShatteredWings Press and myself. And I do not take theft or plagiarism lightly and will prosecute to the full extent of the law. I will also bring physical harm down upon your being should I ever find you. That being said please enjoy the fic.   
  
WARNING: This story contains adult themes and Ideas. If you are under age or do not enjoy reading adult material please go elsewhere.   
  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first   
  
SUMMARY: This is a Sonfic using the song Never Again by NickleBack. The pairing is Vegeta/Bulma. For those of you who like this pairing or are very fond of them. You probably wont like this story. This is a dark story that deals with abuse and death. This story is told from Bra's P.O.V. I just seemed to find it easier to write from her P.O.V. and this couple seems to fit this situation better than any of the others. I don't want all you Vegeta/Bulma lovers out there to start flaming me over this. I didn't write this because I hate Vegeta, or Bluma for that matter. This story is less about the characters involved and more about the situation. Abuse in all of it's forms is a very real thing. There is more than one kind of abuse. Be it Verbal, Metal, Physical or Sexual. All of it is wrong. This story is in no way making light of spousal abuse. Just because I'm using Ficticious characters, Doesn't mean the violence isn't real. Stop the violence. Support the local Women's Shelters and Spousal abuse foundations in your area. You never know when someone will need it.(thoughts are indicated by Italics the song is in bold italics and yes this is a A.U.)   
This story is dedicated to all of the women who got away. This is also in memory of all of those who didn't. This is also dedicated to someone I can't name, who was smart enough to get away before she could be hurt anymore. I love you sis, with all my heart.   
  
  
Vegeta flew home a smirk on his face. He loved those earthling bars. Alcohol. what a wonderful invention. He loved the way it made his head feel. The next day was never fun, but being drunk was a blast and well worth it. He growled a bit _I wouldn't have even had to have left home to get drunk if it wasn't for that woman... Always upset about something... I apologized didn't I...and why does she hang around that Baka, Kakarrot's wife...I'll teach her not to listen to me._   
  
Bulma was sitting on the couch. She had just finished helping Bra with some homework, and had felt like reading for a bit. She wondered where Vegeta was, absently rubbing the bruise on her thigh. She knew he could easily have killed her, but for some reason he never did. She wish she knew what it was that she had done to make him hate her so much. Why was he always so angry. She was glad that he had just left after their last argument. _hopefully he stays gone all night this time._ she thought going back to her book.   
She jumped as she heard the front door slam. She could smell him before she actually saw him. She got up off the couch and headed for the bedroom. She just didn't want to deal with him tonight. Maybe, just maybe he would let her go tonight.   
"Woman" Vegeta said loudly with a slur.   
Bulma turned around.   
"Yes Vegeta?" she asked, her tone even.   
"Get over here... **now**" Vegeta said even louder   
Bulma hesitated for a moment.   
  
_**~He's drunk again, It's time to fight  She must have done something wrong tonight  The living room becomes a boxing ring~**_   
  
"Woman.. I am speaking to you...Get over here **now**" Vegeta said his hands balling into tight fists. Bulma turns to run to the bed room, but Vegeta is too quick. He grabs her roughly by the arm and jerks her towards him .   
  
_**~It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  She's just a woman...Never again~**_   
  
"Ow... Vegeta ... that hurts" Bulma whimpered   
"I told you to come here, but you didn't listen...No...You never listen..." Vegeta said his voice low. "I wil **Make** you listen." he growled.   
"Please...Bra...She'll hear..." Bulma whispered.   
"I don't care what that brat hears...You are my wife and you **will** obey me." Vegeta said raising his hand and bringing it down across Bulma's face. To Vegeta it was the lightest of taps, but for Bluma it was a full force blow leaving her with a bloodied nose. Bulma cries out as Vegeta's hand falls again. Harder this time, catchign her on the shoulder. She cries out again as he begins to beat her back. Bulma falls to the floor with a strangled scream.   
  
Bra's head snaps up a the sound of her mother's screams. The tears begin to form in her eyes. _No...Please...Not again...._ She runs to the bedroom door opening it.   
"Mom...Mom are you ok?" Bra asks down the hall. Her voice faltering a bit.   
"I.. I'm fine honey...Please sweety.. Go back to bed ok..." Bulma called from the living room. Her voice weak and shakey.   
"O.. Ok mom..."Bra said. "ok...." she whispered as she closed the door. The tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard another smack, and more whimpers. Then Vegeta's voice and more thumping. Her mom cried out again. Bra could hear the sounds of Vegeta beating and Kicking her mother. She felt so helpless as she sank to the floor sobbing.   
"Mom.. oh mom.. please... please be ok.. don't die.. don't die mom..." Bra sobbed.   
  
_**~I hear her scream from down the hall  Amazing she can even talk at all  She cries to me..."Go back to bed"  I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  She's just a woman...Never again~**_   
  
Bra sobbed into her hands as she recalled a past relationship of her own. Only she had been able to escape. At first she had tried to hide the bruises, but it wasn't long before her dear friend Pan had noticed. It was too late to save Bra's innocence, but maybe, Pan figured, She could save Bra's life. She did, If she hadn't gotten Bra away, she could have been dead by now. For some reason though Bra could never tell Pan about her mom. Everyone thought Vegeta had changed and was a nicer guy. None of them knew the truth, and Bra knew what would happen to her if she told anyone. _ Oh mom...You can't handle it like I could... You're just a human...How do you keep surviving..._ Bra sobbed worried for her mother as her mind went over her own experiences with abuse.   
  
_**~Been there before, but not like this  Seen it before, but not like this  Never before have I ever seen it this bad  She's just a woman...Never again~**_   
  
  
  
Bra sat in the hospital room with her mother and the nurse. Vegeta sat out in the waiting room, putting on the act of a loving kind and worried husband. He smiled politely at the passers by looking for all the world like being here was a surprise to him. He looked so calm, so cool, like nothing was up at all.   
"I fell." Bulma said quietly.   
"Must have been some fall..." The nurse replied finishing up the examination "...Onto a pair of boots at that..."   
"I was in the garage getting some things for an experiment I'm working on. The ladder wobble then fell. I guess I'm lucky I survived."   
"hrmm... Mrs. Briefs...I can't help you if you wont let me." The nurse said quietly.   
"Really... I really did fall this time...." Bulma said. The nurse just looked at Bra.   
"I was in my room doing homework..." Bra said quietly. _Why am I protecting that bastard_   
The nurse just nodded and sighed. She knew a battered woman when she saw one.   
  
_**~Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  It starts to sting, as it starts to swell  She looks at you... She wants the truth  It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  Looking just as sweet as he can...Never again~**_   
  
The nurse shook her head. There was nothing she could do without hard evidence, or a confession of some sort. She knew something was wrong here. This woman, a powerful one at that, had been here bloody and bruised too many times. so had her daughter. Only with her daughter she never came with her parents. And the wounds seemed different somehow. Almost like she wasn't hit very hard or just didn't bruise as easily. It's not hard to see what's going on when its something you see almost every day. This was a bad one too. Most women in Bulma's condition would no longer be breathing. The nurse honestly didn't know how she had managed to survive this long. She also wasn't sure how many more beatings Bulma could take.   
  
_**~Seen it before, but not like this  Been there before, but not like this  never before have I ever seen it this bad  She's just a woman...Never again~**_   
  
Bra stomped off to her room when they returned from the hospital. She was so angry with herself. Why didn't she just tell on the Bastard. Vegeta followed his daughter. He knew what was on her mind. He could see it in her eyes. The brat had been ready to tell the nurse the truth, He had felt it. Vegeta pushed open her bedroom door.   
"What do you want... Vegeta?" Bra asked not hiding the loathing in her voice.   
  
_**~Father's a Name you haven't earned yet~**_   
  
"I am your father. you **will** address me with respect." Vegeta said   
"Tch... I have homework to do... Vegeta... So go away..." Bra Growled   
"Listen brat...I don't have to take this from you...You just keep your mouth shut you hear me!" Vegeta said loudly.   
"Or what? I'm not afraid of you...Your nothing more than a spoiled brat who throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way... You may have everyone else fooled, but not me..." Bra snapped.   
  
_**~You're just a child with a temper~**_   
  
"...And you may be from another planet, but thats no excuse... You've lived on earth long enough... Here on earth we don't hit women... especially those who can't defend themselves... and most especially those we are supposed to love..." She spat.   
  
_**~Haven't you heard, Don't hit a lady~**_   
  
Vegeta growled at his daughter as she glared at him with death in her eyes. _If only it wouldn't end up getting mom hurt.. I would beat the bastard.. give him a taste of what its like to be hurt and helpless... beat him to death... and enjoy every minute of if_ she thought. Somehow seeming to know what she was thinking Vegeta smirked.   
"Try it brat.." Vegeta growled.   
Bra just glared. "Leave..Now..." she said evenly.   
Vegeta just grumped and walked out.   
  
_**~Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure~**_   
  
  
  
Several months passed and nothing much had changed. Bulma was working on a new invention. A gun, A very special gun. _I'll show him how weak I am..._ She designed it to work against a Saiyan's natural power. Enabling it to cut through their defenses easily. If at full power she might even beable to kill a Sayian with it. She smiled a sad sort of smile to herself _then it would be over..._ She sighed _I don't know... could I....have I been pushed that far... could I really bring myself to hurt him..._ Her head snapped up as she heard a door slam _Vegeta..._ He was home from the bar. She heard his footsteps, her heart beat quickened. She jumped as he opened the door. His hands were already clenched into fists. Bulma knew what was going to happen. She had seen him look at her like that before. He took off the leather belt he had taken to wearing recently. This was it.   
  
_**~He's Drunk again, It's time to fight~**_   
  
"Bulma... what are you doing.." Vegeta asked.. his voice even, but deadly.   
  
_**~Same old shit, Just on a different night~**_   
  
"Answer me woman!" He yelled coming towards her. Bulma knew what was going to happen. Her mind reacted faster than she thought it ever could.   
  
_**~She grabs the gun, she's had enough  Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man~**_   
  
Bulma grabs the gun "**Never Again**" She screams as she pulls the trigger, blowing a hole through Vegeta's chest. The gun had been at full power. The surprised look on Vegeta's face was not lost on Bulma. She just couldn't react as she watched her Husbands body slump to the ground, his life draining out of him and pooling on the floor. Bulma watched unmoving as her husband died at her feet.   
  
_**~Pulls the trigger fast as she can...Never agian~**_   
  
"Never again" She whispers as she crumples to the floor sobbing.   
"Mom.. MOM..." Bra yells. Having heard the explosion, she ran to the lab. "I heard..." She stops as she see's Vegeta's dead body. "Oh mom..." Bra falls to her knees and wraps her arms around her distraught mother. Bra holds her mother tightly as she cries uncontrollably. Bra can't hide the half smile that sort of tugs at her lips, she is just glad her mother can't see. _Good riddance.. Bastard_ Bra thought as she held her mother.   
"I love you mom...don't cry...Please..."Bra said starting to cry herself.   
"I love you Bra-chan..." Bulma whispered.   
  
_**~Seen it before, but not like this  Been there before, but not like this  never before have I ever seen it this bad  She's just a woman...Never again~**_   
  
  
  
  
  
*stands up*   
It wasn't until after I had started writing this that I realized how hard this was for me to write. Being a victim of abuse myself this hit harder than anything I have ever written. I have never wanted to cry while writing before. You can't change the people who hurt you, They will only try to hurt you more. Don't let yourself be a victim. Sometimes the bravest thing you can do, is run away. Stop the Violence. Don't let one more person fall victim to the hate. Abuse is no joke. It is something I take very seriously. If you or someone you know is being hurt. Talk to someone. get them to talk to someone. get help in whatever form you can find it. No one is worth loosing your life over, no matter how much you may love them.   
*goes off to be by herself for a while*   
  
  
  
  
  
[ ][1] [ ][2]   
  
  
[ ][3] [ ][4]   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.shatteredwingspress.net/silvydbzfic.html
   [2]: http://www.shatteredwingspress.net/silvywwf.html
   [3]: http://www.shatteredwingspress.net/guestfic.html
   [4]: http://www.shatteredwingspress.net



End file.
